


Waiting

by Practice (Sometime)



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Gen, I did every character in here an injustice, I don't know what to call this, Knights of the Zodiac, Original Garbage Day, it's that bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 11:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18963937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sometime/pseuds/Practice
Summary: Kiki only has to wait for a week.





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> A guy, a kid, and a half-dead guy are staying in a tower for a week. I wish this was the start to a good punchline, but it's only my joke of a story.

Not much thought went across Kiki's mind while he watched the young man approach the tower. There wasn't much use—as this man would fall, just like all the others. Still, it would be a bother for the boy to have to clean up this weakling and the mess he'll bring.

   A long, forgotten time separated the disciple from when he'd last seen a visitor walking up the rocky path. The stack of armor on the stranger's back, proving himself a saint, also made the occasion a new encounter for Kiki.

   "I am Shiryu, I must meet the owner of this mansion!" the traveler called out to the wind.

   Saying nothing, Kiki only raised his hand in response. He stood, watching Shiryu from the top floor of the mansionesque tower.

   The arrival still didn't catch sight of him up above. He did, however, once boulders began to hover.

   The rocks descended on Shiryu in a flurry.

   Being too caught off guard to block, let alone evade, the knight was smothered in an instant.

   Kiki chuckled. Admiration moved from his eyes down to his handiwork below. But, before he could begin giving himself pats on the back, the rock pile shook. It shook and quaked, before finally shattering back in all directions. Kiki took a small step away from the tower's ledge, making sure none of the sharpened rubble could reach him.

   One thing led to another. A step into others. Soon, the tower was struck in two.

   Mu was here by now, phasing in before the quarreling pair. He went to floating the broken house back into place. With a calm tone, he scolded Kiki before turning back around to face their guest.

   Kiki watched listlessly as his master introduced himself to Shiryu. And, in turn, Shiryu giving a re-introduction.

   When Shiryu told his motives again for why he'd come, Kiki pricked his ears. He needed the armor of both his friend and himself reproduced--go figure.

   Granted, the newcomer did prove his worth, dispersing any possibility of luck, by passing through the grave of knights. But, to walk up to his master and demand a fix of armor as if it were a simple mend of a shirt sleeve went beyond Kiki. He wanted to dismiss the bronze saint immediately, if his "greeting" Shiryu just a few minutes prior wasn't enough of a hint. Since the decision rested squarely on Mu, he didn't voice his say.

   Mu spoke up to the plea. And, in Kiki's opinion, there was no better way to have dismissed Shiryu. "I'm sorry," he began slowly, "but you would need to give up your life. Two-thirds of your blood, to be exact--more than enough to kill a man."

   Shiryu stayed quiet. His defeated march from their mansion seemingly imminent.

   Kiki snickered.

                         

 

That smugness soon deserted Kiki, yielding shock at the sight of Shiryu. More specifically, the twin gouges the young knight had made on both of his arms.

   The armor of Pegasus and Dragon was splayed out. Shiryu wasted no time. Glittering, red droplets sprinkled down, heightening into a dark stream. Within moments, he began to pale.

   After an eternity, it seemed enough blood was shed. Kiki stamped his foot, his eyes darting to and fro. He started calling out to his master, who stood there motionless, anxiously waiting for him to step in.

   Sight of Shiryu's flowing blood mixed with Mu's inaction. Kiki felt sick. A want to retch stayed on his tongue as Shiryu continued on, growing lighter and lighter.

   Only when the paling young man slipped and stumbled did Mu reach out to help. To Kiki's quick relief, along with catching him, his master healed the marks adorning Shiryu's wrists.

   However, Shiryu's body went limp, and so did the young boy's ease.

   "It's alright," Mu whispered, breaking the silence and hopefully Kiki's augmenting worry, "he isn't dead."

   Hearing those words wouldn't usually be enough to soothe Kiki. Yet, he'd pass off anything as fact so long as it came from Mu.

   Kiki was more than a little riffled, though, once he found out where Shiryu was to be staying in their home. Particularly, what his "bed" would be.

   The bronze dragon saint was placed carefully inside a casket. Shiryu was then left in a barren room of the tower.

   As Mu didn't say a word, neither did Kiki. Though he wanted to—the disciple knew better. Shiryu had just given up his life, after all, despite Mu's words of comfort.

                         

 

To Kiki's surprise, Mu kept on with the repairs.

   Per request, he went to go fetch the materials. Opposing telepathy, Kiki traveled on foot. Already to eager to give into a faint curiosity, he took the first of many glances into the desolate room, before going on to retrieve the orihalcon.

   Soon enough, the first case of cloth was resurrected. The large, bronze box sealing pegasus' armor was put into Shiryu's room.

   It took another day for the Aries blacksmith to continue his work. Kiki, worried that the lapse in time would make waste of Shiryu's blood, had to be reassured that that wouldn't happen. Mu calmed him with the prospect that the blood had essentially seeped into the armors woodwork.

   The disciple wasn't given every chance to watch his master at work. But, Kiki fidgeted, wanting to speak up about something. He was given the go-ahead, so he replied. Kiki only wanted to say that instead of woodwork, it was the armors "metalwork."

   The boy wasn't asked to leave, like he previously (and baselessly) thought. Whether it was a joke or an honest correction, Mu just told him it wasn't funny.

   Kiki immediately apologized.

                         

 

Five days had passed since Shiryu's sacrifice, and only two days remained until the saints and black knights faced off.

   Kiki sat in the vacant knight's room. 

   The two restored packs of cloth were on either side of the black coffin, serving as guards well enough. Still, Kiki felt a need to watch out, too.

   "You're allowed to speak freely."

   "Huh?!"

   Kiki raised his head from the small rocks he'd been levitating. 

   Having arrived home early, Mu was able to phase into the room without detection. That, coupled with his (literal) out-of-the-blue comment, only further went to startle the young boy.

   Mu's eyes trailed across the coffin. "If he's bothering you, then there's no need for you to stay in here."

   "Oh, no it isn't that, master Mu."

   "Then what is it?" At Mu's pressing for an answer, an uncomfortable air was beathed into the room.

   Kiki shot a look over his shoulder at the black case and armors. A lump of concern caught in his throat as he tried to string his words together. "Well, could we . . . not . . . in here?"

   Kiki held onto an immaturely cute notion, as if Shiryu would be able to hear them. 

   Nonetheless, Mu obliged. They both walked out of the room before talking again. Kiki finally made up his words. 

   "So, is Shiryu alive—like, really okay?"

   Mu stayed hushed a moment longer. "Shiryu is alright," he said with a pause, "his fate is being determined at the gate of Hades."

   "Still?!"

   "Yes—I've sensed his cosmo beginning to return. Go, have a look." Mu smiled as Kiki ran toward the coffin. Sure enough, once opened, the white veil was missing from Shiryu's face. Though, it was still difficult to tell whether he was breathing or not.

   Kiki was glad, and that was enough to suffice for now. Though Mu told him Shiryu most likely wouldn't wake up by the time of their showdown, the disciple was okay with going in the knight's stead.

   The last two days crawled by. Just as predicted, the dragon hadn't woken or even stirred yet. 

   Kiki prepped himself to leave, though he needed Mu's assistance in getting the pegasus armor to stay on his back. With that out of the way, he headed for the Northern Alps.

                         

 

"Where is Shiryu?!"

   The grip Seiya had on Kiki's shoulders showed no signs of relenting. Before the boy he held could answer, he shook him, his grasp becoming painful.

   Shun couldn't leave them unchecked any longer once Kiki uttered a yelp. He ran up and grabbed onto his friend's shoulder. "Stop it, Seiya, he can't answer you like that!"

   "Yeah, that's enough," Hyoga walked up, ready to mediate, if need be.

   Seiya grumbled, but didn't argue. He let go of Kiki and stepped back. "Fine, then. Talk."

   For fear of setting off Pegasus' temper again, Kiki only growled. "For the last time, Shiryu's at Jamir."

   "How is he?"

   "Fine, I think? He just looks like he's asleep."

   "Oh." The confirmation of Shiryu's repose settled Seiya down. He apologized to Kiki before trying on the reinforced armor. It fit perfectly.

   But, with or without Shiryu, the saints needed to continue with their plan. They all turned to leave, as Seiya caught an idea. "Wait, Kiki."

   The boy faced him, thinking he must have forgotten something.  What he didn't expect was for Seiya to tie a bell to his wrist. "What's this for?"

   "It's for Shiryu," he replied hurriedly. "I need you to wait for him and give him this once he gets here." Kiki opened his mouth to protest, but Seiya was already running off. "Thanks, I owe ya one!"

                         

 

Kiki's annoyance dissipated with every ring of the bell.

   He didn't know how long he'd been waiting for in the sake of fulfilling Seiya's favor. But, he thought waiting forever would have been a lot closer than what happened next. 

   The coffin fell from the sky. With a crash, it nearly landed on Kiki. He was confounded even more after Mu appeared alongside him.

   "Shiryu has come back to us," Mu murmured.

   The aforementioned knight stepped out from the coffin. Shiryu stood still, collecting his bearings and readjusting to the sunlight.

   Kiki beamed. He turned to look over at his master, remembering the jingling on his arm. Before he could tell Shiryu about it, Mu brought forth his armor.

   After Shiryu was properly warned of his condition—blood loss—he was more than willing to go ahead. But, not before the disciple caught up to him.

   Kiki handed Shiryu the bell.

   "Here, this is for you."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know writing terms. So, I'm just going to call this a rewrite...elaboration...different perspective...thingy?  
> I couldn't decide which scenes to use, so I sort of just mashed the manga and anime in parts.


End file.
